


Another one of those moments where Tony just wont quit whilst he's ahead.

by TheDarkerSideOfMusic



Category: Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: International Fanworks Day 2015, i fail but ahwell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-11 22:46:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3335606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkerSideOfMusic/pseuds/TheDarkerSideOfMusic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony doesn't know how to quit whilst he's still on peppers good side, oh well more fun for those watching even if its only JARVIS.<br/>my failed international fanworks day drabble (double the 100 word count whoops) but i'm still proud, its the shortest i've every got a piece of writing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another one of those moments where Tony just wont quit whilst he's ahead.

**Author's Note:**

> its pretty self explanatory that i don't own iron man since this is for 'FANWORKS' etc etc disclaim disclaim marvel own him etc etc   
> ENJOY!!!!!!

“What ARE you doing Tony?”

Tony jumped, knocking his head against the latest contraption he’d crawled under.

“PEPPER?! JARVIS! I TOLD YOU TO TELL ME WHEN PEPPER GOT BACK!”

“Miss Potts had me programmed to override those request whenever you were as she put it ‘up to no good with his infernal devices’.”

Pepper interrupted before Tony could argue.

“What is this Tony? It looks like a car but it’s too ‘Iron man’ to be.. a … car” it slowly dawned on pepper what it was. “Are you building your own transformer!?”

“Maybe.” Tony replied, Looking Pepper dead in the face. She looked less than impressed.

“Paramount told you they didn’t want you building them real transformers, they even filed a harassment charge against you for it and YOU BUILD ONE ANYWAY?”

“It’s my suit to the premiere tonight; they invited me, to prove no hard feelings.”

“Fine but you’re not wearing that. We have almost gone a week since the last law suit.” Pepper turned and all but stalked up the stairs, dealing with Tony Stark's fan-boy mannerisms was NOT what she signed up for.

Tony watched, waiting for Peppers trademark heels to disappear before... “JARVIS find me the quickest directions to The Transformers Premiere.”

“Are you sure that’s wise Sir? “

“No. Do it anyway.”


End file.
